


FE3H Smut Collection

by Madampringle



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Smut, Teasing, Temperature Play, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madampringle/pseuds/Madampringle
Summary: A collection of probably as many different ships as you can think of, and the pleasure they find along the way. We all need a little spice in our lives sometimes, don't you think? Tags and ships will be added with updates, and entries will be varying lengths.





	1. Competition: Hilda x Caspar

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Hilda X Caspar: Competition 
> 
> -Mutual Masturbation  
-Light Femdom

“I want to hear you, Caspar.”

His hand tightened on instinct, the rough calluses of his own fingers brushing against the sensitive skin in an agonizingly pleasurable motion. His breath escaped his lips, shaking with a desperate sort of anticipation. Her voice was like silk, and yet it made his body lurch with its impact. 

His other hand busied itself against his chest, parading across the bare skin and the light blue hairs, and more importantly across the pebbled nipples. Excited by the self-pleasure, his body was heated to the touch, wired with frustration and tension. Goddess, if only he could just reach out and run his hands up her stunning body, feel her soft skin and savory scars against his hands.

If he could hear her chiming moans, he knew he would finish, then and there.

But what she says goes, and she said she wanted to watch. So watch she will, and he had sworn to chase his own pleasure for her personal gain. Nothing was better than seeing Hilda hot and bothered, watching her cross her thighs, hide her aching arousal with the courteous formalities of nobility. Nothing was better than knowing she was responding to his simple actions.

So when she told him to tighten his hand, to drag it more firmly up his aching length, he did so without question. Sparks of pleasure shot up his spine, and this time he allowed the heated noises to escape him. He was burning, edging himself at the pace she had set for him, the oil he had used when he had begun had warmed to his body temperature, slick against his manhood and his fingers.

“Hilda…” He rasped, hips bucking up lightly into his hand, chasing the rough and wet friction he desired so deeply. He looked at the lovely woman, his tough little flower, or so she had always believed herself to be. He bit his lip as her gaze planted firmly onto where his hand connected with his length. Her tongue poked out to graze across her lips in clear appreciation. He bucked his hips harder at the sight of it, at the sight of her scorching eyes.

“You’re doing so well, Caspar. Always so eager to get the job done, aren’t you? Your hands feel so nice, don’t they? Rough in all the right places, firm and steady. I bet you do this often, don’t you? Touch yourself like this, when I can’t do it for you. Do you think about me when you do it, Caspar?”

His hand moved faster, pulling at himself, his thumb brushing the head at each upwards motion. His breathing quickened, fast gasps creaking past his wet lips. 

“Yes. Oh, yes, Hilda.” He moaned without shame, even as a blush rose to dust across his cheeks at her sultry tone. There was no judgement in her voice, and yet he felt the thrilling rush of being shamed by the innocent pink warrior. He felt his climax approaching, his body rolling with vigor to reach for it.

He was stopped instantly, as Hilda clicked her tongue.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to finish that quickly, Caspar. That would be awfully rude to leave me with such short entertainment...Don’t you want to see me try it out? I know you enjoy a nice competition.”

His eyes peered desperately at her as he turned his head to the side, watching her hands glide up and down her own body, her fingers grazing her clothed nipples, dancing closer and closer to the sacred space between her stocking clad legs. Caspar grit his teeth, clamping his fingers around the base of his length to stave off the swarming sensations of climax. 

With a few desperate breaths, he stilled himself and growled out his appreciation.

“I...ah, I can do this all day, Hills.”

The words seemed to shift Hilda’s coy tone to one of a thick and sultry nature, the challenge of his words stoking her pleasure as deeply as his own. He watched her caress her curves, watched her flowing hair dance around her cheeks and shoulders, falling like silk down her back. He watched the way her breasts bounced, as she took in a deep and giggling breath. She reached her hand into her skirt, the cloth covering her body, unlike he, who wore his nakedness proudly before her.

She gave an airy moan, ordering out.

“Keep going then, darling... But, remember. Ladies first.”

Caspar hissed softly as he stroked himself, watching her touch her own body with an easy leisure, confidence and control oozing from her whole being. She leaned down, whispering into his ear in a cacophony of sweetness and sin.

“And I’m known to take my time.”

He moaned at the heated breath that graced his ear, his spine tingling as he flexed his thighs, bucking up into his fist at the simple deliverance of her warning. He knew he had a long night ahead of him. 

Not that he minded all that much.

  
  
  



	2. Worship: Marianne x Ignatz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne x Ignatz
> 
> -Body Worship  
-Light Vaginal Fingering  
-Pure Fluff

He was gentle, achingly so, as he pulled the silken fabrics down her shoulders. She watched as his cheeks flushed, as shyness and longing filled his eyes. His glasses had been placed down upon the old bedside table, a moment of bravery causing her to remove them from his face with a tenderness she reserved for him.

She was reluctant to remove her hand from his cheek, admiring the way he leaned into her touch. Ignatz’s eyes averted for a moment, and Marianne knew he was as nervous as she was, and yet also as excited as well. This moment would be theirs, now and forever, their first time. Their first experience together. She wanted to savor it, wanted to feel as brave now as she had each year that had passed since the start of that dreaded war.

Now, there is peace. A warm glow of candlelight and setting sunlight, the colors dancing as brilliantly as they had the day he had taken her hand and showed her the stunning image of the sun setting over the bustling towns. She would never forget that day, or that moment. A promise she kept to him, that she would never forget that he had been there at her side.

She forced her nerves away, knowing he would never hurt her, never use or betray her. He made this clear, as he stammered.

“I...Marianne...May I touch you?”

She granted him permission with a soft smile, an inviting nod of her head. Her blue curls fell around her cheeks, and she gave a soft breath of satisfaction as she felt his thin fingers brush against her cheek. They moved to free her hair from the usual braid, and she felt her body flush as he gasped, watching her hair fall from the woven braid. 

She felt vulnerable, and yet as safe as could be, all at the same time. His fingers, tools of breathtaking art and talent, gravitated again towards the fabric upon her shoulders. She lifted them, helping him remove her dress. As soon as her skin was revealed, and her breasts were freed from the confines of the silk, she relished once more in his breathless response.

“You’re so beautiful, Marianne…”

The words send her heart soaring, fluttering without pause. The sincere emotion and adoration he holds there makes her eyes water. She had never imagined she would ever be addressed with such love in this way. Always believed she was destined to be seen as nothing more than a monster waiting to awaken.

She stepped out of her dress, bearing her body, clad in soft white stockings and panties, as her eggshell blue hair curled around her shoulders. She looked at Ignatz with a shy invitation.

“I would like to see you as well, Ignatz...you are just as, if not more beautiful than I am.”

His flustered face was worth every second, the way his skin glowed with warmth set a fire in her heart. It felt invigorating, to know she could make him feel such a way, to know she is not the only one who is yearning for this, enjoying this gentle moment. 

“Marianne, I…” He seemed lost for words, and so she pulled all of her courage in to reach for his hands. Her fingers curled around his, and she rose them to her lips to kiss them softly, her brown eyes peeking over them at him.

“I want to share this moment with you, Ignatz, and every other moment afterwards. I don’t feel afraid...I know some people do, but I do not, not when I am with you. So I...I want you to touch me, and I would ask to do the same to you. Can we?”

“Yes.” His response was quick, and Marianne felt warmth rise to her cheeks as he looked at her, the breathlessness in his voice making her squirm with anticipation. Her nerves were overwhelmed by the adoration she had for him.

She gave a simple nod, pulling him with her as she pressed her back to the pillows of the bed they were to share for the evening, in their own room, their own world. She pleaded softly. 

“Then touch me, please, Ignatz…”

His wide eyes were lovely, a brown much like her own, but a hint lighter and softer. She felt his fingers trace her bare shoulders, before they traveled down her sides. Her skin prickled with goose-bumps, and she registered a sparkling sensation of satisfaction. His fingers were so warm, so skilled and kind. She released a breath of approval, lifting her own hands to gently pull at the green fabrics of his upper body. 

Taking the hint, Ignatz sat back on his haunches to remove the offending clothing. He averted his eyes, only to flicker them back to her as he revealed his upper body to her. She stared for a moment, admiring the lean muscle balanced with a softness that was unique to Ignatz. Seeing his bare body for the first time ignited desire within her. She bit her lip, pulling at it softly as she pleaded for him with her eyes.

Ignatz leaned back over her again, hovering above her upon lean arms. He swallowed, before he tilted his head forwards. Marianne met his advance half-way, reaching her head up to kiss him. The tenderness of the kiss warmed her heart, and she brought her arms up to lace her fingers behind his neck. The soft olive strands danced through her fingers, and she never wanted this moment to end.

She gasped her approval as he shyly brushed his hand across her breast. She whispered against his lips.

“Keep going...you can touch me there, Ignatz.”

Now he was more active, his thumb circling her nipple as his hand clasped around her breast. A soft breath escaped her, her head tilting back as he indulged in the skin she offered him. Her breath hitched as she felt him move down her body, his breath dancing across her chest as he praised her.

“You truly are beautiful, Marianne. Every part of you, inside and out. I...I am so lucky to know you, and to be able to love you...and to have your trust. I promise you, I will not break that trust.” 

She could feel her eyes water at each word, her hands sliding down his neck and over his shoulders, the soft skin dotted with faint scars. She knew, even if he may have seemed harmless to many, that he was a highly trained combatant, a brilliant marksman, and nobody she had even known could have matched his speed. He was as much a soldier as he was an artist, and each little scar was a mark of artistry in the artwork that was his body.

“I know.” She whispered, before she moaned softly, feeling his lips attach to her breast, the delightful sensation of his tongue against her nipple shocking down her spine. She arched her back, pushing her chest up into his mouth, exhaling his name to the Goddess.

“Ignatz...ah...please don’t stop.”

True to her order, he continued his ministrations, allowing her to reach her hand down to guide one of his hands down her stomach and towards her navel. His movements held a hint of shyness, and admittedly this part evoked a twinge of shyness of her own. Even so, she expressed her desire.

“Touch me anywhere you like...I will tell you if I am uncomfortable. I...You’ll do the same, won’t you? I don’t ever want to frighten you, Ignatz…”

“You would never frighten me, Marianne.”

Ignatz’s deep whisper ghosted across her ears and heart, the feeling of his fingers carefully pulling the white strip of silk down her legs making her shiver. There would be no other she would bear this part of herself to...and with him, she felt secure, and the past fears she held of the stories of such intimate moments washed away as she watched his eyes trail down her body. The love she saw gratified her more than anything she could think of.

With her white undethings out of the way, she slowly shifted her legs apart, inviting his hand to travel further with a shy and pleading glance.

“I don’t deserve you…”

“I could say the same, Ignatz. So...perhaps we could agree to deserve each other?”

Ignatz’s chiming laughter made her giggle in response, feeling the softness of his lips meet her stomach in a soft kiss. Their laughter died out together, and the soft passion replaced it once again. Finally, she felt his fingers embrace the hot skin around her core, her thighs jumping at the shock of pleasure. She had never felt any fingers besides her own down there, and yet feeling his were far more satisfying than the rare moments when it was her own.

Her hips rolled on their own accord, as Ignatz did as he did best with his hands. He made a masterpiece of her body, and traced with the lines of her euphoria. In the vestiges of sunset, she urged him further, and relished in the softness of his care.

“I love you.” He whispered against her skin, and the three words made her eyes glassy, the genuinity of his voice guiding her away from all her fears and doubts. She loved him, truly, more than anything in the world.

“I love you too, Ignatz.”


	3. Insatiable: F!Byleth x Claude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Insatiable: F!Byleth x Claude
> 
> -Semi-Public Sex  
-Taunting and Banter  
-Trying to Keep Quiet

“We should keep our voices down. It would be a shame if someone heard us.”

Tantalizing is the word she would have used to describe his voice in that moment, resting at the cusp of sly and raspy. Oh, what a thrilling and shameful prospect, to be heard or seen in this very moment. The King of Almyra and the Queen of Fódlan, tangling in their passionate dance in the midst of their own celebration at the place where everything began, not yet restored but well on the way.

The night’s events had taken the energy out of most of the guests. More than guests, of course. Her former students, who she loved dearly and-

_ Oh. Oh, yes _

This was the wrong time to be getting off track, but luckily the scorching press of him inside of her barreled her attention back to their current situation. His voice, oh, his voice. She rolled her hips back against him, curling her fingers into his old wooden desk. The large bed rested untouched on the side wall, but Byleth found herself not giving a damn about that.

In a way, she found it far more exhilarating to rest her palms on his desk and feel him push into her, feel the heat of his chest pressing to the curve of her shoulders and spine. Feel him lose himself to his most primal desires as he pulled her own pleasure alongside his.

Her thighs shifted as she moved her body, searching for the best position to feel him best inside of her. Her breath hitched as he brushed a sensitive spot within her, and in return she perked her lips in a grin as he choked with a grunt of pleasure.

“Ah...it seems the only one who needs to be quiet..._ah_, is you.”

She had learned so much from the man she loved, had fashioned her words to match his in their sacred banter. He would simply have to take responsibility, for it was his clever quips and sly mouth that made her this way. 

Oh, what a mouth he had, as he latched his teeth and tongue onto her neck in a searing kiss. She could feel his hips stutter as she responded to his teasing with her own. Byleth relished at the reminder of how easily she could turn the tides and make him choke on his words. Such a good, good boy.

“Ah..._Byleth_. I mean it.”

He didn’t mean it. And _fuck_, she loved it.

“What?” She taunted, her breath escaping her in pleasured pants as she scratched at the desk, her head lolling to the side to feel the heat of his tongue along her pale skin. 

“Are you afraid, ahn, of someone coming in? Seeing you fucking me? _Ah!_\- Seeing you lose yourself? All that...ah, composure you have, Claude? There, _oh_!”

Each word she purred only spurred him on further, and she could feel him bucking faster, harder, biting his lip against the back of her neck as he made to take his own advice. Clearly, it was getting harder. Perhaps not as hard as he was where their bodies connected, but certainly as frustrating. She bit her own lip as her hair fanned out in front of her, swinging in tandem with their frenzied thrusting.

Sweat danced down her neck and breasts, the heat of his breath sending a shiver down her spine. It felt fantastic to feel him bucking inside of her. But, it felt even better to know that her words were what made him this way, lost in such a state.

“B-byleth. Ngh…I’m almost-...”

“Hush, Claude. Too loud, remember?...Come on, _come on_...”

She knew she was just tormenting him at this point, but while the prospect of being heard was strangely thrilling, she knew it was not the ideal ending they wanted in this situation. Especially considering the person who was either sleeping or frantically covering his ears in the room next to them. Probably regretting everything in his life.

It wasn’t funny, really, even if it kind of was.

She pushed the thought away in preference of feeling Claude’s punishing thrusts, the stutter in his hips and the tight grip of his hands upon hers, the twining of their fingers and the pressing of her hips into the edge of the desk, all promising signs that he was almost at his limit.

“Byleth, B-by…” His voice cracked harmoniously as hers rose in pitch, the loudest evidence of their passions sweeping away with the empty silence of the old monastery room. Byleth felt her legs shake, the liquid heat of his release following a few more sharp thrusts, before she felt his breath bellow against her shoulders. Quick kisses dotted her back and neck as she came down from her own high, body tingling with satisfaction.

Running her hand shakily through her hair, the Queen tossed the locks over her shoulder and curled her body backwards, chasing his exhausted breaths with her lips in a slow kiss. He pressed his forehead to hers as they breathed in tandem, the afterglow of their quick romp rolling away.

“Think...anyone heard us?”

She nipped at his bottom lip lightly, before she pulled herself away from him to dislodge him from inside of her. Turning to face him, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and brushed her teasing grin against his.

“Probably. What a shame, that would be, hm?”

“You’re insatiable, teach. Truly insatiable...”

“Oh? Then let’s see if you can keep up with me again, your majesty.”

Of course, keeping their voices down might not have been so easy after that. 

Oh well~

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lorenz totally heard them, and he does truly regret everything.
> 
> Poor grape mage lmao


	4. Magic: Lorenz x Lysithea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look who treated herself a day before her Birthday with her favorite 3H pairing. It's me, oops.
> 
> Lorenz x Lysithea
> 
> -Oral Sex  
-Magic Usage During Sex  
-Temperature Play

She would be lying if she said that he was not skilled with his mouth. Whether it be with political procedures, announcements to the crowds, timely reports to Queen Byleth on the status of the United Kingdom...or this, of course.

_This_. This was something he made good use of his mouth for, and there was no denying that. Though, she could chalk it down to the flare of heat that danced across his tongue as he brushed it languidly up her thigh. Almost there, so close to where she needed it most-..

Until he pulled it away, much to her growing frustration. _Damn him_, the proud nobleman. He knew exactly what she wanted, knew how to make her writhe with his scorching nips and strokes of his tongue. Especially damn the magic that he pushed into his mouth each time she instructed him to pleasure her. There was no doubting how obedient he was, especially when it came to the selflessness of pleasuring his lover. She had understood a long time ago that his greatest pleasures came from knowing he had satisfied someone else, in any way, shape or form. It was no surprise this manifested into sexual activities as well.

Lysithea would be the last one to judge if he was skilled or not, with even less experience under her belt than even him in that department, as surprising as that may have sounded. By now, they had figured out each other's sensitivities and found ways to work in their own personal tandem. Indeed, Lorenz was a selfless man when it came to her needs.

And yet, in this moment, his selflessness was utterly selfish. Repeatedly, he would press and graze and his tongue and lips between her legs, his magic sparking with a tantalizing heat that made her breath hitch and her thighs quiver. That alone was enough to rile her up, let alone being able to witness the ever so composed nobleman lower himself to his knees, hair mussed from her grasping fingers, violet eyes flickering up with anticipation for her next order every few seconds. She could see the knowing flicker, the pure and innocent yet oh so arrogant look spilling from his sparking gaze. 

It was as aggravating as it was utterly arousing, and the young woman found herself rolling her hips impatiently into his mouth, humming with complaint when he simply moved with her, still keeping his mouth away from her center. Sparks of light and heat danced past her labia as he sighed with concern, allowing his breathless voice to fill with innocent inquiry.

“What is the matter, Lysithea?”

“You know exactly...ah, what’s the matter.” She scolded, a firm pout stretching across her face. She felt her cheeks redden and her legs twitch when his chiming laughter ghosted past her sensitive core once more.

“Mm...I do not. You will have to be more descriptive of what you want.”

She gasped lightly as she felt his fingers trace up the naked skin of her thighs, gliding up her side, his long arms extending upwards to send his fingers parading up her sensitive skin. They toyed at her breast, brushing across her nipple with a searing sting of magic and pleasure.

Hot. They were hot with his magic, pulsing with a faint glow of orange and white light. His magic was unlike anything she had felt before, and the first time they had experimented with magic during sex had been...Well, they certainly had not lasted very long, with how explosive their responses had been.

_Oh for the love of_\- 

She shut her mulling thoughts away sharply, focusing on the small and unimposing smile that graced Lorenz’s flushed face, framed by loose strands of purple in the most elegant sex-induced posture she had ever seen. As much as she wanted to gently push the strands behind his ear as she loved to do, she was feeling less than gentle at the moment.

Relishing in his sudden look of surprise and anticipation, she threaded her fingers into his smooth locks and pulled. The choked moan he released made her tremble with anticipation of her own. She gave a firm and rasping order.

“I want you to stop _toying_ with me, and start putting your mouth and your magic where they are needed. Is that descriptive enough for you, Count Gloucester?”

Lorenz’s shuddering breath made her hips cant up once again, and the heat of his fingers pressed to her thighs, shaking slightly with what she knew to be unadulterated gratification. The thought of his arousal at her firm commands sparked warmth inside of her, affection and thrilling satisfaction. She loved knowing the effects she could have on him.

“Like this, beloved?”

The whisper of inquiry was followed by a defiant press of his lips to the barest edge of her labia. Still not enough, not close enough, even if the magic dripping from his tongue sent her body jumping upon the soft and silky sheets of their bed. He was being stubborn on purpose, and the thought of that made her twinge in delight.

Fine. If he wanted to be coy, she would do what she did best, and beat him at his own game.

She released his hair in favor of allowing her own magic to extend down her arm and out of her palm. The chilling darkness of the spell snaked downwards, flitting past her legs and down Lorenz’s body, centering around his pelvis. He jumped, a strangled gasp escaping his fire-laced lips as ice cold pressure clamped down on his heated cock, not so tight as to hurt him, but tight enough to influence him to thrust sharply into the sensation of her dark magic.

Gathering her breath, she bit out.

“I changed my mind. I have...a better idea…”

“Y-yes?” He sounded as if his voice had been raked through gravel, and the strained and desperate tone of his voice assured Lysithea that he was alright with where she was taking this. Even in her frustration, she would never hurt him or take advantage of him. He knew their word too, if he needed it.

“D-do what I told you to, and if you tease me again, then I’ll return the favor twice as hard.”

She punctuated her threat with a flexing of her fingers. The magic that had a hold on the writhing nobleman tightened, chilling the sensitive skin of his pelvis and thighs and putting pressure on his aching cock. His head dipped low, his hair fanning down as he panted heavily, prevented from bucking forwards by the sheer strength of her magic.

He shifted his body, spine arching lightly as he attached his mouth to her core, finally delivering the heat of his magic to the sensitive nerves. He pressed his fingers to her sensitive folds, joining his tongue in the desperate motions to finally fulfill her request. Lysithea let her head fall back onto the pillows, gasping with relief as she felt the heat of his magic singe her nerves in the best way possible.

Even better, were the noises that escaped him. Rich moans and choked intakes of breath, hitching at each fluctuation of cold pressure that rippled through his lower body. Lucky for him, she was close, chasing her orgasm with a hitch of her breath and a bite to her lower lip. She threaded her other hand back into his hair, rippling with pleasure as she pulled him taunt to her body. It was the sensation of his teeth grazing her clit that sent her crashing, a frenzied gasps escaping her as a shudder rocked her body. Be it his magic, or her own magic, or simply the throes of orgasm, it struck her intensely and left her twitching.

She panted softly, gently pulling him away once he gave one last spark of his magic to her sensitive core. He truly did look lovely when pliant gratification etched his flushed features, and it was rather endearing how he still averted his eyes with a hint of shyness at such a vulgar act he was more than happy to perform. Only in the privacy of their bedroom, of course, and only at her request.

Or, perhaps he was shifting because she still had a hold on him with her magic, which made an equal amount of sense. She felt her cheeks redden, and with a twinge of appreciation, she beckoned him up towards her with her hand. Lorenz moved promptly, long limbs encasing her on both sides as he glanced down at her. So much adoration, in those eyes, it made her heart ache in the best kind of way.

“That was great. You were great.” She rasped, before she moved her body, gripping his arms and ushering him to reverse their positions until his back was flushed against the pillows, and her thighs caged his hips. In a way, she could see how the change in positions seemed to please him, delight him. She leaned down, musing out in a break of their unannounced roles.

“Are you alright? I’m not er, holding too hard, am I?”

“I am fine, Lysithea. You could never hurt me. Ah-...Perish the thought.” 

His breathy voice danced through her ears, and she felt her face lift with a grin. She took his assured consent and ran with it, brushing a loose strand of purple back behind his ear, before she hummed with seductive promise. She flexed her hand, feeling her magic ripple accordingly around him, tearing a gritted moan from his throat and a muted roll of his hips beneath her. A thrilling sensation filled her as she felt the heat and hardness of his cock trapped between their bodies and the cool and compressing magic that pulsed upon him.

She leaned down, lovingly pressing her lips to his neck as he bared it to her, before she rolled her hips against his in delightful friction. 

“Good. Then please allow me to return the favor.”

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I do love these two so much. Join me in my rarepair hell, I'll happily talk about these two.


End file.
